Prior art vehicles using some sort of electric propulsion, such as for example electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, and electric cars, generally utilize electricity provided by batteries and/or generators to power electric motors. The output that electric motor is coupled to a drive shaft output to propel the vehicle forward.
Such prior art devices necessarily require complex motor mounting and output shaft coupling to the drive wheel which takes up precious space, increases weight and loses mechanical efficiency.
In addition, operation of the vehicle, particularly for long distances, demands large amounts of power which then requires large and multiple batteries. Such battery arrays increase the weight, i.e. the load, of the vehicle, which in and of itself greatly increases the consumption of electric power.